My Inner Demon
by nicstr95
Summary: ON HIATUS James, Ryan, and Zoey were three ordinary kids stuck in high school until it was attacked by the Infected. Enter Francis, Louis, and Bill to bail them out and try to save them. Will they make it out without becoming Infected themselves? ZoeyOC


Hello there everybody!!! Welcome to my first fanfic ever. My name is nicstr95, if it wasn't obvious. I'm pretty new to this, but my sister has been on for years, so hopefully she'll help me out a bit. (sis: highly doubtful, but whatever; me: please??; sis: i'll think about it) She writes Camp Rock and Push fanfics, so I don't know how much help she'll be, but guess what? Left 4 Dead fanfics are better anyways! Muahaha take that Amanda!!

Before she kills me, let's just get to the story, shall we? Remember to R&R PLZ!

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own Left 4 Dead or anything about it, just the plot of this story and my OCs.

* * *

My Inner Demon

Chapter 1:The Beginning

A Left 4 Dead Fanfiction

* * *

"Ugh do I have to wake up now?" I sleepely called down the stairs.

"Yeah, now get your ass up before you're late!" My mom yelled back.

I rolled out of bed and put on some jeans, a red hoodie, and black slip-ons.

"Water might do this mop some good." I said while looking at the shaggy mess I call hair.

"Ok, Im ready!" I yelled while racing down the stairs ten minutes later to get to my mom's car.

Ugh, I hated school. I got so bored sometimes that I could find more entertainment out of eating a freaking shoe!

"Thank god for cars." My mom said as we just barely made it to my school.

"Ok, see ya mom!" I said while getting out of the car. Mothers. Always worrying about everything. Sheesh, like I wouldn't make it here on time with her speed demon driving.

I walked past the tennis courts and into the front entrance of the school.

"Yo, James! What's crackin,' man? How was your weekend?" My best friend, Ryan, yelled at me, tackling me to the ground as soon as I saw him.

"Dude, this is a borderline gay moment, people are looking." I tried to shift him off of me, unfortunately, to no avail.

Ryan looked at me incredulously. He got off me and helped me up. "Dude, no one would ever think that you were gay, you're dating the hottest chick at school." Ryan shook his head. "Damn, speak of the devil, and she shall appear."

"Oh you're so funny, jackass." Zoey told my friend off before coming over to me. "Hey baby, how you doing?"

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey Zo. I'm alright. Did you study for the chem test today?"

"Well, I would have, but you kind of distracted me with those horror movies, especially Resident Evil. Alice kicks ass."

"Heh, no kidding not to mention that she's extremely-" I stopped before I could say the word "hot." One look at Zoey told me to not even go there, so, as quickly as I halted my sentence I picked it back up, choosing to instead call Alice "cool."

"Holy shit! Look at the time,we have to go, James!" Ryan exclaimed as he took off down the hall towards our first period.

"Ok. See you later Zoey, love you." I said before giving her a kiss and leaving for math, the worst subject in the world. I swear, if it wasnt for this freaking class, I'd be making straight A's. But, of course, my damn teacher was a bitch. God, she pissed me off.

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?" She started, then noticed Ryan and I whispering in the back. "James, stop playing with your friend and work!" Trying to embarrass us, obviously.

"Fine." I simply said with a large small plastered on my face. Two could play that game.

"Oh, trying to cop an attitude with me are you?!" She yelled with her hands on her hips.

"What? No!" I yelled back. This woman seriously was nuts!

"Yeah, he didn't do anything!" Ryan said, backing me up.

"Lunch detention for you both!"

"WHAT?!" We both yelled.

"That's two days for talking back! Would you care to try for three?"

See what I mean? Crazy.

Lunch detention seriously blows. Sitting in a room with no windows and eating prison food? I'll pass thanks.

"This is total bullshit." I said, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"We didn't fucking do anything." Ryan said back.

Then he walked in. The biggest asshole on the planet: Mr. Adams.

"So what did you two do this time?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

We were both quiet.

"So you two don't have anything to say?" He grabbed a metal cane from the cabinet on the right side of the room as he said this.

We were still silent. Nothing pissed this guy off more than not being talked to, well, besides losing. Wackjob.

"Don't make me mad, you little shits!"

"Sorry, I think we already accomplished that." Ryan and I both said in unison.

"ARGGGHHH!!!!!!!"

Before Mr. Adams could threaten us with his cane, we heard screams from the hallway.

"What's that?" Ryan asked as he started to getup to check outside the door.

Adams beat him to it and opened the door. Something jumped on him as soon as he did, then it started to tear him apart. He let out a blood curdling screech.

"Oh my god! Someone help me!" He screamed as me and Ryan stared in horror, paralyzed in fear.

His pleas were cut short when the thing layed out one fatal swipe, causing his head to drop and roll around the floor. It stopped a mere foot away from me.

The thing growled and jumped at me and pinned me to the ground, but before it could do anything Ryan took the cane that Adams had and smacked it off of me.

Ryan was going to hit it again but then it got up and took off.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Ryan breathed out.

"I don't know, but we have to find Zoey!" I said. "Come on!"

On our way to the cafeteria, we found a dead security guard. I cautiously took his gun, deciding that it would be better to be safe than sorry, and we continued on.

When we got there, what we found terrified us. Bodies. Dozens among dozens of bodies.

"Oh my god." Ryan said, trying hard not to barf.

"What happened here?" I asked myself.

I was about to lose it, but then I remembered something. "Zoey! Oh my god where is she?!"

I looked everywhere in that room, but I couldnt find her. Where was she?!

"Guys?"

We both turned around to find the love of my life.

"Zoey! Oh my god, I'm so happy to see that you're ok!" I yelled.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, how about you?" She replied as I pulled her close. I had thought I lost her.

"We're fine, but did you find any other people?"

She shook her head slightly."Im sorry, I was hiding in the supply closet." She said sadly.

"It's fine, I'm just glad to see that you're ok." I sighed.

Just then, a creature with a long tongue wearing a yellow jacket, black T-Shirt, and sweats apeared in the distance. Its face was covered in huge lumps of loose skin, on of covered its right eye.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Ryan yelled right before the creature snagged him with its tounge. "Cant.....breath......thing......choking.......me." He gasped.

I took a shot at the thing with my pistol, praying to God that the bullet would hit its target.

"Gotcha!" I yelled in triumph as I went to go help Ryan. After helping him to his feet, I noticed something; the creature's body was gone. "Crap."

"Damn, that was close. " He said in between gulps of air. "Guess you returned the favor, eh?"

"Guys." Zoey said in a sort of terrified was she scared of? Then, we turned around to see something that looked like it had just had an extreme overdose of steroids. Its lower jaw was missing due to its massive chest. It seriously looked as if it came out of a comic book.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ryan said.

"RUN!!!!" I screamed while shooting the thing that looked like a yellow Hulk.

"The exit is just ahead of us!" Zoey yelled, pointing to the big, blue double doors.

We had almost made it when the giant creature picked up a large piece of the floor and threw it at us.

"Duck!!!!" Ryan huffed. The piece of floor hit the doors and busted them off their hinges.

"Holy Jesus!" Ryan yelled.

"Keep running!" Zoey did she look kind of, well I dont know, happy? Then I saw them. Three guys, one that looked like he just had a very bad work day, holding an uzi, one with a black vest, a white under shirt, and jeans holding an auto shotty, and one that looked like a war vet holding an assult rifle.

We ran through the doors just before it threw a punch at us. None of us got hit though.

"Get down!" The old guy yelled. We did so and ducked. Every last one of them emptied their guns into the giant's head. They killed it just before it had gotton to us.

"What in the name of God was that thing?" We asked..

"We call it a Tank." The biker said. "Oh by the way, I'm Francis, that genius is Louis." Pointing at the black guy. "And thats Grandpa Bill." He said, pointing at the old guy.

"Goddammit Francis, stop that!" Bill yelled.

"Who are you guys?" Louis asked.

"I'm James, that's my friend Ryan, and that's my girlfreind, Zoey." I said. "Do you guys have other names for these things?"

If we were going to fight these things we needed names in case we saw one.

"Well, the one you just saw was a Tank, as Francis said. The ones with long tongues are called Smokers. The ones that have hoods on and pounce on people are called Hunters. The big bloated ones that look like they're about to explode and vomit on you are called Boomers. Then there's Common Infected that just try to beat the crap out of you until you stop moving, and the ones that sit down and cry are called Witches, but dont ever piss one off." Louis said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"There used to be eight of us." Bill said.

"How exactly do you piss one off?" Zoey asked. Damn, now I'm worried.

"Shining lights in there faces, shooting at them, and staring at them."

Who would have thought that a day like this would come, first I get sent down to detention, then I almost get killed,and now I'm finding out that we are in a zombie apocolyptic hell? Can this day get any worse?

"Lets get back to the safehouse." Bill said.

"What safehouse?" I asked. I've never heard of any safehouse.

"The one in town, we'll show you the way." Francis said. After about a half hour of killing the "Infected," we finally got to the hidden safehouse.

"So, have any of you been bitten?" Louis asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Unless you're immune, that means you're infected." Bill said solumnly.

"And if you're infected, it means that we'll have to kill you." Francis said sadly.

"Well, we're not infected." Ryan said.

That's what I thought too, until I saw the light bite mark on Ryan's arm.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter one. What'd you think of it? Leave me a review and that'd be awesome!! Thanks!!


End file.
